You've Always Got Me
by xNevaxWastexKissesx
Summary: This is a Lackson Fanfic, Lily is always second best to Hannah Montana and feels alone and help comes in an unsual form. Not Good At Summaries But Story is Awesome! Plz R&R! CHAPTER 6.. It's Been A While. But She's Back.. Explain Inside.
1. The Kill

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, although I got her CD's Big Cheesy Grin_**

**_A/N: Hey guys this is my first story that I've published on the site, I'm quite proud! But I'd love for you to review and rate my story for me, I'd love some constructive critisim to help me make the story better. I hope you enjoy and just to let you know chapter 2 should be up v. soon! Hope you enjoy!_**

**Lilly POV**

'Miles we never get any time to spend together anymore!' I said to my best friend Miley Stewart.

'You tell me the last time we spent more than five minutes with each other without you having to run off and do some Hannah thing?!'

'Miles we gotta go!' Robbie Ray shouted from the Limo.

'Lily! You know there's nothing more I'd love to do than spend time with but you know there's nothing I can do, Hannah has to come first… I'm sorry.'

And with that I saw the girl who was meant to be my best friend leave without even saying goodbye. I stood there staring at the door she just exited from.

'Hey where's Miley and Dad?'

I spun around and saw Miley's older brother half naked and dripping wet and tried to not let my eyeballs escape from their sockets.

'Er... t-t-they just had to leave for some Hannah thing.' I choked out 'Your dad told me to tell you not to wait up and that there's some dinner in the oven'

'So they just left?!' He said while towelling his gorgeous brown hair. I watched as a single drop of water dropped from his luscious brown locks onto his defined torso, travelling from his chest in a curved line to the little hair above his ahem male part, wondering exactly how that male part looked-

'Lily?'

I managed to tear my eyes away from his body 'Um… Sorry… Yeah… They were in a hurry.' I said while picking up my skateboard.

Jackson looked at me warily while walking over to the kitchen and looking in the oven.

'Anyway I'm gonna go now.' I said putting while on my helmet.

'Why?' Jackson asked quickly. He coughed. 'I mean… there's a lot of food here and I sure can't eat it all by myself'

'You sure about that? 'Cause I've seen the way you eat!' I teased

Jackson flashed me the most beautiful smile.

'Shut up! I eat just fine, thank you very much!' he paused 'So... you gonna eat with me or what?' he eyed me up again, this time cautiously.

I took in a deep breath 'Sure! Why not?' I took off my helmet and put it back on the couch

'Cool… Um well I'm gonna go change, I'll dish out the food when I finished.

'Okay.' I sat down on the couch put my skateboard beside me.

'Give me a sec, be right down' Jackson said while racing up the stairs.

'Uh huh.' I replied wandering what tonight would hold in store…

**Jackson POV**

I ran into my room and looked around for a shirt and pair of jeans to wear. What were you thinking I said to myself, why did you ask Lily to stay for dinner? She's your little sister's best friend man! I just invited her to stay for dinner, it doesn't mean anything. There was a lot of food! That's all…

I found a nearly decent tee and a good enough pair of jeans and threw them on. Okay okay don't panic, so maybe you like her just a little bit, just a teeny bit that don't even mean anything. I went to my desktop and splashed on a bit of aftershave, okay maybe I didn't have to do that, but what the hell! Okay I do like her but I swear she likes me too. Or was it just me imagining her looking at me in a weird way? Wait! She's still down there… waiting… Oh crap!

I raced downstairs and saw Lily sitting there tapping her fingers somewhat nervously on the table.

'You okay?' I said while walking to the kitchen.

She swung her head round to look at me, her beautiful blonde hair swirling around, she looked absolutely angelic.

'Yeah, I'm fine. So what's in the oven?'

I opened the oven and took out what was in it.

'Some roast crap, which looks burnt… Ha… Do you wanna order a pizza or something?'

Great Jackson make even more obvious that you like her!

'Okay!' She said chirpily. Maybe she did like me, just maybe…

'What toppings do you want?'

'Any, I'm not fussed, erm well not anchovies or peppers… and no onions they're erugh! Could you not add any mushrooms, not really in the mood for mushrooms now that I think of it I would prefer no-'

'Lily!' I interrupted

'Huh?' She came out of her ramble 'Oh… my bad, I was rambling wasn't I?'

'Yeah.' Although you always look so cute rambling I thought 'Anyway is pepperoni okay for you?'

'Sure' she nodded

I called ordered a large pepperoni pizza.

'They'll be here in a half hour' I told Lily. I went over to the couch, sat next to her and turned on the TV 'So what did Miles cancel today?'

She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, with an intense stare, so intense I practically forgot where I was.

'I dunno.' She lingered, she looked down at her fidgeting fingers, my eyes followed her gaze 'I guess we were just gonna hang, you know, at the beach and stuff, things that usual friends do.'

'Then the Hannah thing came up?'

She sighed 'Like always' She smiled sadly 'but it's not her fault, she has to do the Hannah stuff.'

'She should have more time for her friends though' I said softly 'Especially her best friend.'

She looked up again with her piercing blue eyes boring into me. And I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

She looked back down again. Focusing on her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

'It's not her fault' her voice barely a whisper.

'It's not yours either.' I told her 'You should be able to tell her how you feel, its affecting your friendship and you.'

She broke into quiet sobs, I grabbed her into a hug, I don't know why, it was just a reflex, I rubbed her back and made soothing noises.

'Hey,' I said gently 'Don't cry it'll be okay.'

'I hate what we've become, I can't even tell her anything anymore,' she said between sobs 'It's like… We aren't even friends, let alone best friends.'

'Is it that bad?' I asked foolishly

She nodded and buried her face into my shoulder, then when she realised what position we were in abruptly removed herself from my hold.

'I'm so sorry… I don't know what just happened.'

'Its okay, don't apologize, you were just upset, it's not a crime.' I stood up 'Look, let me get you some tissue, okay?'

She just nodded, I grabbed some tissue from the kitchen and gave it to her.

'Thanks,' she sniffed 'I guess, I just needed someone to talk to. With Oliver away, I guess I felt alone'

'Hey,' I sat down next to her again, closer than before 'You can always talk to me.'

Lily laughed, and her beautiful smile was back on her face.

'Really?' she asked

'Really.'

'Well,' she looked at me seriously and thoughtfully for a moment and said 'Thank you. That means a lot.'

'Don't mention it. Just remember.' I paused I looked down shyly at my hands 'You've always got me…' I looked up and smiled at her and saw a brief look of confusion on her face which quickly disappeared, then she looked at me, as if to say, no, or could it? I swear she wanted me to kiss her, lips parted, heavy breathing.

Jackson it's now or never, I told my self, Do it now.

I looked at her intensely and moved my face closer to hers and she moved her face closer to mine

I went in for the kill…

**_A/N:_**

**_I hope that first chapter was good! But if it wasnt let me know remember to review! So I know whether to continue or not it's greatly appreciated!_**


	2. He Was So Right

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**_

_**A/N: So Chapter 2 was up quicker than I thought it would be but um... yeah! here it is! Enjoy R&R, Let Me Know what y'all think!**_

_**Jackson POV**_

_I looked at her intensely and moved my face closer to hers and she moved her face closer to mine_

_I went in for the kill…_

BRRRRIIINNNGGGG!

My head swung round as I heard the doorbell ring.

I sighed out heavily

'T-t-that's probably the pizza.' Lily said as she hurriedly, she got up. 'I'll answer the door, while you get the money.'

'Already got it.' As I pulled out the 20 dollar bill out of my jeans pocket and got up and followed Lily to the door, mentally cursing the pizza boy for coming at such a crucial time.

She paid the Pizza Boy and got the change. She put the Pizza box on the table and opened the box.

'Wow I never realised how hungry I was 'til this got here!' She smiled 'Mmmm this smells so good!'

I grabbed a slice and took a bite 'It tastes even better.'

She grabbed a slice and took a bite and moaned in pleasure. Hearing her make such a noise made me almost self combust, she didn't know how much she turned me on.

There was half a pizza left when we both were stuffed.

'Maybe I should have stuck to a medium!' I grinned

'But there wouldn't be any left for a midnight snack now, would there?' She grinned back

'Oh I see the sense you're making.'

'I always make sense' Lily said while getting up to go to the kitchen 'I'm gonna grab a soda, do you want one?'

'Sure! Let me help.' I got up and walked over to the kitchen to grab some glasses 'Want ice?'

'Yes please.' Lily answered as I tried to squeeze past Lily to get the glasses, just as she turned around to put the sodas on the kitchen counter. Leaving us pressed together so much not even air could get through.

'Sorry.' I said breathing thickly 'Um…'

'You know what?' Lily said suddenly 'Fuck this!'

She dropped the sodas, grabbed my face with her icy fingers and kissed me passionately.

**Lilly POV**

Jackson responded with as much force as I gave and put his arms around my waist. We stayed embraced like that for a good minute then he pulled away.

'…Wow' He said, pushing a hair away from my face.

'I've wanted to do that.' I kissed him again then pulled away '…For a very long time.'

'Me too.' Jackson said as he pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

'Well,' I said quietly while thumbing his shirt 'Where do we go from here?'

Jackson kissed me again, this time softer and an more carefully

'Wherever you want to go, I'll follow' He said sweetly

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him again, putting my hands in his gorgeous hair, a deep groan escaped from his mouth. My hands travelled from his hair to his chest gripping onto his shirt. He detached his lips from mine and kissed my neck, an involuntary moan escaped from my mouth as my body tingled from his touch.

'Am I going to fast for you?' He said as I felt his hot breath against my neck.

'Not nearly fast enough' I said in a deep lust-filled voice. I whimpered at his touch as his hands travelled under my top. I kneaded at his flesh of his chest while my body was writhing around in such desire and yearn.

I yanked at Jackson's top in a bid to remove it, and then Jackson unexpectedly pulled away.

'What's the matter?' I asked confused and flushed from our extreme make out session 'Is there something wrong?'

Jackson smiled his cute smile 'I just don't want to go to fast and you end up regretting what we do.'

I looked into his eyes and reached out to touch his face 'I could never, ever regret anything between us Jackson.'

'So you won't mind waiting then, I just rather we took it slower.' He said while sweetly kissing my hand.

'No.' I sighed 'Wow. This is weird, normally it's the girl asking for it to go slower.'

'I know, but you'll thank me later.' He said while straightening up his clothes 'You'll love me for this.'

I smiled at him, not believing how lucky I was. I grabbed the dented soda cans of the floor and put them on the kitchen counter.

'I think I'm gonna have that soda now.' I beamed at Jackson

'Me too.' He kissed me lightly on the cheek 'Sit down, I'll bring them over.'

I walked over to the couch and sat down, smiling to myself. I made a move and now, now me and Jackson are… are, well what exactly were we?

Jackson came and sat down next to me and put his arms around my shoulder and handed me my soda.

'Thanks,' I said, I hesitated and then said 'So, like… what are we?' I turned my head to look at him.

'Well, you wanna make it official?' Jackson smiled

'Well… yeah'

'Okay.' He got up and knelt down on one knee.

'Jackson!' I giggled 'What the hell-'

'Shh! You're gonna ruin the moment Lils!'

I kept in the giggles and looked him seriously. 'I am so sorry, please continue.'

'My darling Lily.' He said in a mocked posh voice 'Would you like to be my girlfriend?'

'Why!' I replied in the same voice holding back laughter 'I'd lo-'

Just then the front door opened and Robbie Ray and Miley with her Hannah stuff on, entered.

Jackson hurried back onto the couch. While I sat up straighter.

'Hey boy, hey Lily is everything okay?' Robbie Ray asked

'Yeah everything's fine, you're back early.'

'Yeah it didn't take as long as we thought.' Miley said eyeing us both suspiciously 'Jackson what were you doing before we came in?'

'Nothing. Why you ask?' Jackson said shrugging

'No reason… How come you're still here?' Miley said looking at me.

'Now Miley, you shouldn't talk to Lily like she unwanted, you should be happy that she's still here.' Robbie Ray said

'I am, don't take it the wrong way, I just wondered…' Miley said

I looked at Miley feeling hurt.

'It's okay, I just had some Pizza, I was going anyway.' I said while getting up and grabbing my stuff.

'Hey! You don't have to go!' Jackson said

'I want to.' I said 'I don't want to be around when I'm clearly not wanted.' I spat looking in the direction of Miley.

'I never said that!' Miley shouted angrily

'You didn't have to!' Fuck you anyway!' I said while exiting the house 'Sorry Mr. Stewart, Jackson I'll see you later.'

As I left the house I heard Miley shout at Jackson

'What the hell is going on between you two?'

I heard Jackson reply

'She needed a friend and I was there, unlike some people I know!'

And he was right, he was so right.

**_A/N: I hope that was good, I'm a bit stuck for what to do for Chapter 3, so any ideas are greatly appreicated, remember to R&R_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Jess_**


	3. Right Now

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**_

**_A/N: This chapter gets a little saucy so those of you who dont like scenes with sexual nature, run away o mommy right now! For the rest of you enjoy the third installment_**

_Previously:_

_As I left the house I heard Miley shout at Jackson_

'_What the hell is going on between you two?'_

_I heard Jackson reply_

'_She needed a friend and I was there, unlike some people I know!'_

_And he was right, he was so right._

**Lilly POV**

I lay on my bed in my room, in complete darkness, eyes wide open. Staring into the nothingness. I went over what I really thought and how I felt. Miley's changed, I thought to myself. I really don't know who she is anymore, the way she looked at me. It just made me shiver, it was like… like it wasn't her, something's not right, something is way off-

'_You got the beeeeesssstttt, of both worlds!'_

My phone ring tone interrupted my thoughts. I felt my way to my phone in the darkness and answered it.

'Lily?' I heard Miley's voice on the other end.

'What do you want?' I said in a bored tone

'Look, about earlier… I'm so sorry, I… I haven't been my self lately.'

'Miley, whatever you know? I don't even give a shit anymore.'

'Don't say that Lils! You don't mean that.' She said softly

I stayed silent.

'I talked to Jackson after you left… He told me what happened.'

What?! Panic bells went off in my head. Jackson had already told Miley what happened?! I mean I wasn't even sure about what happened myself!

'Lily?' I heard Miley in my thoughts

'Hmm? Oh, sorry. Well about me and Jackson-'

'He told me about you crying and stuff and I'm so sorry, I never knew you felt like that.' She said with agony in her voice 'I've just been so wrapped up in myself, I never thought how my best friend felt.'

I stayed silent, thinking.

'Are you still there?' Miley asked quietly

'Yeah, I am'

'Its just that, the Hannah stuff, it's all too much at times, and sometimes I don't even know where left or right is anymore, its all the stress, I d-d-don't-. Everything is just fucked up!' I heard quiet sobs.

'Oh Miles! Don't cry please! Do you want me to sleep over tonight?'

'Please.' Miley sniffed.

'I'll be right over okay?'

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

I got to the house and rang the bell. Jackson opened the door.

'Not your usual entrance.' He smiled at me.

'Guess I'm not in the mood today.' I looked up at him and smiled back, walking into the house 'Where is everyone?'

'Miles is upstairs in her room, she said she felt ill and Dad's gone to one of his meetings.'

'Okay, well I'm gonna go upstairs.' I headed towards the stairs.

Jackson grabbed my arm before I took even a step. I looked at his hand gripping on my arm and then at him. I flashed a big smile.

'You're gonna go without even a kiss?'

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me.

'I wanted to see how long I could last without wanting to do this…'

Our lips collided and for that moment I forgot everything, it was about me and Jackson, my arms found their way around his neck while his slithered to my waist. My lips parted allowing him entrance, his tongue danced with mine.

'Oh God,' I whimpered into his mouth 'You're killing me here.' I pulled away slowly resting my head against his. He heaved me closer to him.

'I aim to tease.' He grinned at me 'You know you love it.'

'I do,' I agreed while giving him my cutest look playing with his shirt 'But I'm here to see Miley, she was really upset on the phone and I think we've kinda sorted things now.'

'I know I wont stop you from seeing her, friends should _always _come first.' He said then he lowered his lips to my neck brushed them against my skin, leaving the skin tingling.

'Mmmm...' I groaned 'Now I wish I didn't… No! I shouldn't say that! She needs me and I'll be there for her.' I unwillingly pulled away from Jackson.

'Isn't there a time, were we can be together, just us?' I asked hopefully.

'Well,' Jackson said with a smirk on his face 'Tomorrow Miley, or should I say, Hannah has a concert, instead of going with her you can stay here with me.'

'I think that could be arranged.' I said 'Now! Let me go up and comfort my best friend!'

'Instead of comforting your boyfriend, you mean?'

Boyfriend. Jackson, my boyfriend, I definitely like the way that sounded.

I smiled and ran up the stairs and headed towards Miley's room. I felt like life couldn't get any sweeter.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

'You know I'm happy we sorted everything out,' I said while chewing on some chocolate 'and I'm sorry that I never talked to you sooner.'

'It's not like you even had chance!' Miley said, and then she went quiet.

'Lily, I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak… okay?' she looked at me seriously.

'Oh my god! What is it?' practically chocking on my chocolate 'you're totally scaring me!'

'Shh!' she said frantically 'Stop freaking already or I won't tell you!'

I calmed myself down and stared at her letting her know I was composed.

'I had sex with Ryan.' She said hastily

'What-!' Miley covered my mouth before I could say anymore.

'And now I think I'm pregnant.' She said with her hand still covering my mouth.

'Mphmhmhghh!'

Miley removed her hand and looked at me, she ran her hands through her hair.

'That's kinda why I've been a little off lately…'

'Miley you gotta explain from the beginning.' I said quietly.

'Well this is what happened…'

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley had fallen asleep while I lay in dark, just like before. Poor Miley having to go through all that by herself. Just like any other girl, one night she had too much alcohol, so had Jake, next thing you know they wake up with the hangover from hell, and oh yeah, no clothes on.

Miley had decided she was gonna have to have an abortion, how she saw it, that was the only option. I didn't quite agree but then again it was different for me, I didn't have a pop career to keep going.

I feel a familiar feeling, I was thirsty and looked at the bedside clock. It was 1:15am. I quietly got out of the bed, trying not to wake up Miley and opened her room door as quietly as I could and shut it softly behind me.

I tiptoed down the stairs and saw the glare of the TV light up the living room.

Hmm, Mr, Stewart might be up, I thought to my self. Luckily for me it was the other Mr. Stewart. I snuck behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

'Guess who?' I said seductively

'Jessica Alba?'

I climbed over onto the couch with my hands still covering his eyes.

'Even better.' I whispered, I took my hands away and kissed Jackson softly.

'Definitely,' He agreed, while kissed me more, we slowly lowered into the couch until he was fully on top of me.

I put my hand under his shirt, delicately scratching at his skin. I then reached to take his shirt off, still kissing him desperately , this time he didn't stop me. Once I had his top off, I threw it to the side. His hands had found his way under my top and he was gently tracing patterns on my skin which had my whole body tingling in absolute bliss. He hesitated at removing my top.

'Take it off.' I said barely audible.

He carefully removed my top and then not so carefully threw it on the floor. He then pulled away and sighed.

'This is too fast again.' He said with a pained look 'I'm letting my feelings take over.'

'It's not too fast Jackson! Honestly! I would tell you.' I said trying to reassure him. I turned his face to look at me 'I want this, I really do…' I then lowered my hand to the bulge in his boxers and rubbed it lightly.

'You cant tell me that you don't want this.' I said tantalisingly 'Coz other parts of you are giving you away.'

Jackson let out a strange growling noise 'You are so bad for me, I should have control.'

'Too,' I whispered in his ear 'Bad.'

**Jackson POV**

I helplessly gave in and continued kissing Lily like a mad man, I then reached for her little shorts and looked at Lily for approval, and with her eyes closed she nodded. I slid the shorts off swiftly and found out she had no panties on.

I slowly grazed my finger across her opening. She gasped.

'I just want to get you more comfortable and relaxed.' I told her. Again, she nodded.

I slowly pushed in the first finger watching Lily as I did so, she gripped onto me, breathing heavily her nails lightly digging into me.

'You okay?'

'Mmmm' she replied.

I slowly pumped the finger in and out in an unhurried rhythm.

'Oh fuck…' Lily groaned 'Go… Faster.'

Feeling her get wetter I hurried up the tempo. Then I inserted another finger.

'Oh!' she gasped 'God… That feels…'

I inserted a third finger and pumped faster. I continued for a while with Lily making approving noises. After a few minutes Lily said something.

'I… want… you…' she said in between breaths

I stopped and then looked at her.

'Are you sure?' I asked

'So sure.' She replied, I could tell she was in a lot of pleasure

'I want you… right now.'

**_A/N:_**

**_Cliffhanger_**

**_Hands up who hate me right now_**

**_puts hand up_**

**_Unlucky._**

**_Next installment should be up soon!_**

**_Remember to R&R_**

**_All that goes to one's head dontcha know?!_**

**_Jess_**


	4. Go On

_**Disclaimer: Blah... Blah... Yadda Yadda Yadda... Dont own HM... Blah...**_

_**A/N: Hey All, I totally just realised when I started writing up my fourth chapter that I hadn't even said thank you to all my reviewers! I'm very sorry for that guys, I'd like to thank:**_

Chaotic-obsession4eva

Fanfic-lover2008

Iluvdisneychannel

indygirl123

daisy617

xXxTotalDramaQueenxXx

**_You guys keep my story going! Enjoy and dont forget to R&R!_**

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_After a few minutes Lily said something._

'_I… want… you…' she said in between breaths_

_I stopped and then looked at her. _

'_Are you sure?' I asked_

'_So sure.' She replied, I could tell she was in a lot of pleasure_

'_I want you… right now.'_

**Jackson POV**

I suddenly realised our surroundings. I got up from on top of Lily.

'Where are you going?' she asked

'Well obviously we can't do this here,' I pointed out 'anyone could walk in on us, and it's not exactly a great place for us to, you know… have sex.'

Lily laughed and stood up.

'Erm… Yeah, that does make a lot of sense. Hmm…you know what?' She looked down at her unclothed body 'I totally realised how naked I am.'

She picked up her clothes from the floor and wrapped them around her. Then she looked at me with a mischievous look on her face.

'Race you upstairs?' And before I could even answer she ran up the stairs and was already gone. I quickly grabbed my t-shirt and ran up after.

When I got into my room she was laying, once again naked, on the bed.

'You certainly look very comfortable.' I said with a raised eyebrow

She moved her hand along my bed covers seductively.

'I definitely feel it.' She sat up abruptly 'you know, I thought this would be weird, but its not, it feels… it feels… right.'

I walked over to the bed, I lowered my head to hers and pushed away a stray strand of her beautiful blonde hair.

'I'm glad it does,' I said before kissing her. I lowered myself on top of her gently. I pulled away slowly.

'Let me just get something,' I went into my bedside drawer, and pulled out a condom.

'If we're gonna do this,' I whispered in her ear softly 'we're gonna do it properly.'

**Lilly POV**

His lips landed tenderly on mine. His hands brushing my face delicately, his lips moved around my face, landing butterfly kisses on my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose and chin.

'You're absolutely beautiful Lils.' Jackson murmured, Looking deeply into my eyes, he then lowered his neck to kiss my neck, the part where I was most sensitive, well apart from the obvious, he planted light airy kisses that made we want him so much, his soft lips then landed on my shoulder. I'd never felt such desire for anyone like what I felt for Jackson, Jackson made me forget about the world around me, when I was with him, it was like no one else mattered, no else even existed.

His hand grazed over my breasts, his finger brushed against my nipples as I freely moaned. He massaged my breast softly while kissing my midriff.

'You're… such a… tease' I said breathing heavily.

'Just warming you up.' Jackson smirked

'Trust me, I'm warm enough.'

Jackson held on to either sides of my waist,

'Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?'

I simply nodded in reply, I shut my eyes preparing myself, not knowing quite what to expect.

And then I felt Jackson slowly enter me, my breath caught in my throat and I gripped onto Jackson's shoulder and my nails dug into his skins. He stopped.

'Is it okay?' he asked. I could sense he was looking at me even with my eyes closed. But I still kept my eyes closed.

I bit on to my lip. 'Go on.'

He continued to go in deeper and then stopped, he then started a slow steady rhythm of thrusts. The feeling of pain which I first felt had turned into pleasure, I opened my eyes to look at him. Our eyes locked.

'Faster.' Is all I said which barely even classified as a whisper. He then quickened up the tempo which brought me even more pleasure, my desire for Jackson building. I met each thrust Jackson made, our bodies connecting, being one. A deep, animalistic moan escaped from Jackson's lips. I found his lips with mine and kissed him with fervour I never knew I had. I gripped onto Jackson as his thrusts got harder and deeper. Moaning with absolute desire.

'It's… feeling… good?' Jackson said into my mouth, his breathing irregular.

'So good.' I replied, he detached his lips from mine, lowering his lips to my breasts. He sucked on my left nipple then nibbled on it softly.

'Oh! My…' I screamed, then realised that Miley or Mr. Stewart could wake up, I then lowered my voice to a murmur '…God.'

I heard a low chuckle from Jackson, he then continued to make me squirm with pleasure as he licked and sucked on my stomach. Jackson kept on making my body feel sensations I never felt possible, while our bodies kept to rhythm that definitely pleased us both with quiet moans escaping our mouths every few seconds. I reached out for his face and brought it up to mine. I looked directly into his eyes as I felt my body shake

'I'm… I'm…' I couldn't finish my sentence as my whole body shook in pure ecstasy. I buried my head in Jackson shoulder as I moaned loudly reaching my orgasm. I took in a deep breath as I felt Jackson reach his peak, gripping on the bed sheets sounding us. I looked at his face, and reached out to wipe the little sweat beads that had formed on his head. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled right back.

'That was so… wow.' I said, a little out of breath.

Jackson rolled onto his back and lay next to me. He laced his fingers between mine and lifted up my hand and kissed my fingers slowly, one by one.

'You're telling me.' He grinned. He looked at me intensely. 'So… it was okay then?'

'Do you even have ask?!' I said with a Cheshire cat grin. 'I'm glad I did this and I'm glad it was with you.'

Jackson leaned over leaning on his arm, still holding my hand. He kissed me lightly on the lips and brushed his lips against my face and I closed my eyes.

'I love you.' He said as I felt his breath on my face.

I looked at him and even though I was shocked, I knew he meant it and I knew that I loved him too.

'I love you.' I said, then unexpectedly there was a knock on Jackson's door.

We both looked at the door.

'Fuck!' I whispered as I jumped out of the bed trying to gather up my scattered clothes. Jackson signalled for me to shush and pointed behind his door. He got his robe and waited for me to hide and then went to open the door…

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N:_**

**_Sorry if it was a bit short, I really couldnt think of anymore to add to this chapter. But anywho..._**

**_I wonder whats on your mind!_**

**_I know!_**

**_Let me know through a review!_**

**_I dont mind some constructive critisim!_**

**_Just let me know what you think of this chapter!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Jess_**


	5. Never

**A/N: I know it took a while for this to be posted and I'm so sorry! I've been incredibly busy and to be honest a little lazy too lol. My bad... but its here! Chapter Five I'd like to thank all my reviewers again, you all keep me motivated and thank you for that you rock specially my mates MCRDeathGod and my special mate ChaoticObessesion4Eva**

**Anyway here's the chappie you've been waiting for!**

**Dont forget to Read and Review!**

**Love you all**

**-J3ssiKa**

* * *

_Previously:_

'_I love you.' He said as I felt his breath on my face._

_I looked at him and even though I was shocked, I knew he meant it and I knew that I loved him too._

'_I love you.' I said, and then unexpectedly there was a knock on Jackson's door. _

_We both looked at the door._

'_Fuck!' I whispered as I jumped out of the bed trying to gather up my scattered clothes. Jackson signalled for me to shush and pointed behind his door. He got his robe and waited for me to hide and then went to open the door…_

**Jackson POV**

I opened my bedroom door.

'What do you want?' I said nonchalantly

'Have you… seen Lily?' Miley yawned.

'No.' I said hoping that Miley wouldn't notice that Lily was less than 2 feet away from her. 'Why would I?'

'It just that she's not anywhere to be found, I've searched the house, she hasn't taken any of stuff, so I'm guessing she hasn't gone home.' Miley paused. 'I'm just a bit worried that's all.'

I looked at my sister and mustered up my most reassuring smile.

'I'm sure she'll turn up.' I rubbed her arm comfortingly 'Don't worry, you go to bed.'

'I can't go to bed Jackson! My best friend is missing!' Miley said, mildly panicking. 'I'm gonna go to the beach and see if she's there.'

'No!' I shouted a bit to fast, causing Miley to look at me questioningly

'Do you know where she is?' Miley said

'No.' I said more calmly 'Look, what I meant was, it's late, I'm not letting you go out to the beach at this time?'

'Well what about Lily?!' Miley argued 'If she out there isn't that even worse?!'

'I'll go there and have a look.'

'Well I'm coming with you!'

'No. I'm going by myself. I don't want you tagging along and worrying non stop.'

Miley looked at me for a second and then nodded.

'Look, I'm gonna get changed and I'll go and look for her, I'll come see you in a sec.'

'Thanks.' Miley said and went to her room.

I shut my door thinking about my worried sister and feeling guilty for letting her fret so much.

'I feel sooo bad.' Lily said, saying exactly what I was thinking.

'Yeah me too.' I said while putting on some clothes 'So I'm gonna go to her room, while I'm doing that, quickly run downstairs and go outside and come through the front door.'

'This is crazy, Jackson!' Lily said, she walked towards me and brought my face to hers.

She brushed her lips softly against mine 'Shouldn't we just tell her?'

I pulled away 'What? No! We cant not yet.'

Lily looked at me with hurt 'what?! Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?'

'Lily I never said that!' I said trying to keep my cool.

'Your face said it all Jackson.' Lily was getting angrier

I grabbed her arm 'Lily. Stop this.' I whispered hurriedly 'I don't want everything to be ruined. You taking this all out of proportion, I love you. We just can't tell her yet alright?'

Lily looked resigned and unexpectedly kissed me. 'I'm sorry.' She said pulling away, 'I'm being paranoid. I love you.'

I kissed her 'Lets just do what I planned.'

'See you downstairs.'

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**Lily POV**

I quickly tiptoed down the stairs and ran to the front door and closed it loudly. I looked at my clothes thinking how I could go outside in just my vest and mini shorts. I just hoped Miley would notice.

I heard Miley while she was coming down the stairs 'Did you hear the door?'

She stopped when she saw me and ran towards me and grabbed me in a hug. Then slapped my arm.

'Ow!'

'Where the hell have you been?' she shouted

'I erm...' I started

'I was worried sick! Never do that again!'

'Miley! I just went for a walk. I couldn't sleep.' I said while pushing a stray hair behind my ear. 'Sorry.'

'You should have woken me up, I would have gone with you.' She said

I laughed 'Seriously! Do you know how you get when you get woken up?!'

'Okay.' Miley giggled 'So maybe I wouldn't have been _thrilled_ but I still would have gone with you.'

'Look Miles, It's no big deal, I went out for a walk and now I'm home okay, there's no need to take it any further.' I went over to the couch and sat down, aware of Jackson's blue eyes boring into me.

'Are you sure, Is there anything wrong?' Miles pestered

'Honestly nothing is wrong okay, you go back to bed, no offence but you look knackered.' I grinned.

Miley scratched her head 'Thanks! I feel it… well if you say you're okay-'

'Which I am.'

'I'm going back to my bed!' Miley turned around and almost bumped into Jackson 'God! You've been so quiet I almost forgot you were here!'

Jackson laughed scratching the back of his head 'Well erm… not much to say really…'

'Good cause I'm going to bed, goodnight' Miley said and she was gone in a flash.

I watched Jackson walkover to the couch. He sat down heavily next to me. He looked at me without saying a word, caressed my face and held me in a deep and passionate kiss.

'Miley might come and see us.' I breathed

'I. Don't. Care.'

'Me either.' I continued kissing him, grabbing his clothes aimlessly.

'Take them off.' I murmured

'Not here, not now. You were the one just talking bout Miley seeing us!' A grinning Jackson said, He pulled away stood up and reached out for my hand 'You coming or what?'

I looked up at his warm face and took his hand and he led me upstairs.

**HMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

'I can't stay long you know,' I said as we entered Jackson's room

'I know.' Jackson said leading me towards him, he brushed hair away from my face. 'I just want to be close to you.'

I laughed 'You are.'

'Are you sure you're not regretting anything... I mean, we did move awfully fast.' He said his eyes coated in worry.'

'You need to stop asking me this Jackson.' I said teasingly 'It's such a mood killer.'

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

'I really think I wanted this more than you did.' I whispered resting my head on his shoulder.

He lowered his head and whispered in my ear

'Never.' He then softly kissed my ear lobe, then made a trail of kisses to my neck.

I put my finger under his chin and brought his face up towards mine.

I lightly brushed my lips against his as a sigh escaped my lips, I was too busy with Jackson that neither of us heard the door open behind us.

All we heard was a confused voice proclaim

'What in the world-?!'

* * *

**Thats it!**

**Wondering who it is...**

**I dont even know yet...**

**Tehehe... **

**Wasnt the greastest but it'll get better I promise!**

**Review!**

**Thanks **

**J3ssIKa**


End file.
